


【新愛父子向】狸貓與棄兒

by Lovesss



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, 架空, 童話風
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: 山神的眼睛像陽光下的湖水，頭髮像春天的紅牡丹。
Relationships: Gaara & Shinki (Naruto)
Kudos: 2





	【新愛父子向】狸貓與棄兒

風之國某處有一座山，由五個山峰組成，它們都不是險峻巍峨的峻嶺，但是足夠寬廣，容得下最筆直的大樹直到最不起眼的地衣，所有鳥兒和動物都能在這裡找到食物、飲水，還有——在快活的春天裡——配偶。

所有的這一切都在山神的看顧下進行，我愛羅是祂的名字。這是因為在成為山神之前，祂曾是人類，一個小男孩，在人類中出生。所以和大多數妖精不一樣，我愛羅有名字。

小男孩成為山神的故事發生在很久以前，只有年齡很大的妖精和鬼魂還記得。在壽命短暫的動物看來，牠們的父母的父母的父母的父母……都在我愛羅的庇護下走過生命的循環，牠們的孩子的孩子的孩子的孩子……當然也一樣。動物們從來沒想過山神是如何誕生，就像不會好奇天與地怎麼分開。

事實上，山神早就開始考慮繼承人的事情啦。雖然很喜歡這份守護者的工作，但我愛羅已經負責這片山很久很久了，有時候祂甚至會忘記自己的名字，得要看到媽媽留下的小葫蘆才能想起來。

於是我愛羅把妖精召集起來，坐在瀑布下的大石頭上問他們：“我該怎麼做，才能得到繼承人呢？”

“您可以娶一位妖精，和她生孩子啊。”他們異口同聲的說。花妖精、風妖精、水妖精、雪妖精……美麗的妖精被推選出來，紅著臉充滿期待的看著山神。山神是個五官俊秀，皮膚白皙紅潤的男子，而且在妖精們看來，祂圓圓的黑眼圈和狸耳朵、狸尾巴十分可愛，如果能和祂結婚，去揉捏它們就不算是無禮的行為了。

我愛羅搖搖頭。祂知道祂最好的朋友娶了妖精，和她生下一雙子女。如果祂也想這麼做的話，祂早就這麼做了。

妖精們失望的嘆氣，又提出主意：“您可以讓人類貢上新娘呀。”

但是我愛羅唯一想從人類那兒收到的貢品是白米，因為祂不會耕種。祂再一次搖頭。

“有沒有不影響別人的生活的方法呢？”這位溫柔的山神問。

妖精們面面相覷。

“也許……您可以收有機緣的妖精或動物做徒弟？”

這一次，山神終於點頭，陷入嚴肅的思索，並且又一次拒絕了向祂搔首弄姿的妖精們。

於是呢，想要繼承人的山神開始等待機緣，就像農夫等著兔子撞上樹樁。祂等呀等，等呀等，動物的幼崽生了一輪又一輪，每天都有新的妖精睜開眼睛，連石頭縫裡都蹦出過好幾隻，這可是最罕見的！我愛羅等了這麼久，幾乎和做山神的時間一樣長，仍然沒有動物或妖精能夠打動祂。 

逐漸的，參加會議的妖精都老了，忘了這件事，只剩下山神繼續耐心的等待。

這一天，我愛羅像平時一樣在山裡四處巡視。秋天已經降臨，冬天的氣息在接近，現在樹葉該落下了，肥美的蘑菇會從腐爛的草木裡長出來，讓松鼠和小鹿大快朵頤，連熊也不介意吃點素，在冬天之前，牠們唯一的任務就是把自己撐得肚子滾圓。而山神的任務是讓一切按照規律進行，祂在雨水不夠的日子呼喚風送來雨雲，或是派出妖精和鬼魂嚇跑帶著巨大鋼鐵出現的人類。後者已經好一陣子沒有出現了，因為無論科技怎麼進步，人類害怕未知這點是不會改變的。

我愛羅原本以為今天會和昨天一樣，就像今年和去年也是一樣的。但是這位山神偶爾也會錯一次，一隻小精靈攔住了祂。

這個橘子色的小精靈說：“有~人！有~小的~人~！”它儘管著急得滴溜溜的轉，發出的聲音仍然很慢——很慢——這不是它能決定的，就像魚兒再怎麼渴望，也不可能長出翅膀。幸運的是山神很了解祂的小精靈們。我愛羅放棄回去泡一壺茶，欣賞屋子外美麗的大楓樹的計畫。祂跟著飄飄蕩蕩的小精靈，來到一個的山谷裡，因為很少得到陽光關愛，這裡長滿矮矮的灌木叢。

即使是神明也吃了一驚，因為在灌木叢下有一個人類的小男孩，他的頭髮黑得像烏鴉，衣服破爛得像乞丐。這男孩正和一隻狐狸滾在泥土裡打架，灌木可憐的搖晃，本來就撐不到冬天的葉子撲簌簌落下。我愛羅看見旁邊有一隻死去的松雞，被咬斷了喉嚨，於是猜到是小人類想搶走狐狸的獵物。

不是小乞丐，是小強盜呢。山神想。就在這時候，狐狸狠狠抓了小男孩的臉，然後叼起松雞，竄進樹叢裡一下子就消失了。剩下小男孩被留在地上，巴掌大的臉上一道長長的爪痕，血珠悄悄滾出來，像眼淚一樣滑過他的臉頰。

但是他沒有哭。山神仔細的看著男孩。他一定離家很遠了，在這麼深的山裡？恐懼和飢餓的氣息不斷飄過來，我愛羅隔得這麼遠也能嗅到。“真是奇怪。”祂對小精靈說，“他不像普通的迷路孩子……帶他來的人，有看見嗎？”

“沒有~只有~小~人~”

對那些迷路的人，山神會幫助他們回到人類的地方。一般來說，人類不需要山神照顧，他們數量夠多又足夠聰明，事實上有時候還太過聰明，讓神明都感到麻煩呢；但有時他們又很愚蠢，喜歡跑到危險或未知的地方玩耍，所以妖精說：“山裡可能沒有妖精，不可能沒有樹和迷路的人類！”

在人類裡流傳著山神用清水和多汁的果實餵飽迷路孩子的故事，據說祂會讓妖精唱搖籃曲，孩子睡著之後就會忘記遇到的一切。事實上，這故事與真相十分接近了，唯一的謬誤是我愛羅只會清除成年人的記憶，不會清除孩子和老人的，因為沒有人會相信他們宣稱自己遇到了什麼。時間一長，連他們自己也不會相信了。

可是就像剛才說的，今天是不尋常的一天。這隻熱心的小精靈怎麼也沒想到，山神不想把小男孩送回去給人類，不僅如此，祂還覺得這孩子就是祂等待的機緣，當山神說：“我想讓這孩子做繼承人。”的時候，小精靈簡直嚇壞了。

“不行~不行~”它急急忙忙的抗議：“小~人~兇兇~壞壞~”

“唉，你們都不記得我曾經多麼兇，多麼壞。”山神說，“他只是餓了，而且嚇壞了。讓我給他一個考驗，如果他沒有通過，我們就送他回去。”

山神變成一隻狸貓，肌膚變成順滑的毛皮，修長的四肢也變成短小的爪子，耳朵、尾巴和黑眼圈倒是保留了下來，於是現在祂看起來就和所有狸貓沒有什麼不同，只是體型小一點，而且姿態更優雅。

我愛羅靈巧的走過泥土地，為了保持乾淨高高舉起蓬鬆的尾巴，又顯得憨態可掬；山神走到那孩子面前，像個不知人類為何物的野生動物，將前爪搭上男孩的膝頭，抖動著長長的鬍鬚去嗅他。這畫面看起來十分溫柔可愛，但是男孩實在太餓了，他伸出雙手扼住狸貓，將牠按在地上用力掐緊氣管。雖然男孩從來沒有親近過這樣的動物，此刻他的眼中找不到一絲好奇，只有飢餓。 

小精靈害怕的尖叫，從橘子色變成茄子紫。它躲在一旁，滿心以為人類的考驗已經失敗了。但山神並不急著做出決定。祂既沒有變回本來的樣子，也沒有用哀哀叫聲討饒，只是做為一隻無害的小動物，用濕潤明亮的黑眼珠看著小男孩。

忽然，男孩鬆開手，並且發出一聲響亮的哭喊，好像有人用一根無形的鞭子抽打他，但此處沒有任何事物會傷害他，除了他自己。當他察覺到他的心中有多少憤怒與暴力，他對自己的恐懼就超越了對飢餓的恐懼。

“我做不到。”他哭喊，把自己蜷起來，試圖趕走他的衝動與渴望，“我沒辦法！”

男孩緊緊閉著眼，乾裂的嘴唇被鹹鹹的眼淚弄得刺痛。他小聲啜泣，抱緊自己卻沒辦法從中得到任何溫暖，這時有一雙手握住他的臂膀，它們寬大又堅定，男孩以為是他的父親回來了，驚喜的抬起頭，卻看見一雙柔和的綠眼睛。他驚訝的瞪大眼，差點找不到自己的下巴，也忘了掛在臉頰上的淚，只是使勁的瞪著陌生人的黑眼圈，還有頭頂上圓圓的狸耳朵。

“你通過了考驗。”變回神明模樣的山神說，“我想要你做我的繼承人。你叫什麼名字？”

“我叫……新……希。”那男孩結結巴巴，臉頰發紅，眼中流露親近與孺慕。於是我愛羅將他抱進懷裡，問他：“為什麼你不殺死狸貓，吃牠的肉，就像狐狸獵松雞一樣？”

新希困惑的搖頭，他還太年幼，不明白成年人所謂的美德，不知道他拒絕為了自己去傷害無辜、善意的生命，他只知道：“我很難過，我不想看到牠的眼睛閉上，那多可怕。牠到哪裡去了？我能向牠道歉嗎？”

“那就是我。看，我的耳朵，還有尾巴。”我愛羅說，低下頭允許他去摸那對圓茸茸的耳朵。

新希只是更迷糊了，他捏著貍耳朵的手沒有停過，就像他的茫然一樣，畢竟連山神也為他們的相遇感到驚奇，對一個孩子來說就更是如此了。和狐狸打架的小強盜變回失落、猶豫的孩子，乖巧的被我愛羅帶回到神明的居所。從外頭看，那只是一座堅固的小木屋，唯一的特別之處是門邊有一棵高大優美的紅楓，但裡頭可是別有洞天，應有盡有，只有人類中的富人還會有所挑剔，一百個妖精在裡面也不會顯得擁擠。

山神用溫泉洗掉男孩身上的泥土、青苔，還有頭髮裡大把鬼針草，然後用食指輕輕碰觸狐狸留下的爪痕，讓它在溫暖的癢意中癒合。新希始終緊緊抱住我愛羅的手臂，在沿途上也吃下了我愛羅摘給他的每一枚漿果。他觀察山神如同山神觀察他，雙方各自發現了什麼始終是個謎，因為連他們自己也說不清。我愛羅覺得新希給祂熟悉的感覺，但祂其實沒見過會和狐狸搶食，也不向祂吵嚷著要父母的孩子，於是祂問這孩子是否還想要什麼？

此時新希已經被放進被窩裡，兩隻手分別抓著棉被和山神，他仔細的考慮了一陣子，才說：“汽水？”

那一定是什麼人類的新東西，因為山神連聽都沒聽過，祂抱歉的告訴男孩這兒沒有汽水，男孩便說：“那麼我想知道你的名字。”

“我愛羅是我的名字。我是這片山的神明。”山神說。

“我知道。”男孩說，“他們說山神大人的眼睛像陽光下的湖水，頭髮像春天的紅牡丹，現在我知道了，他們是對的。請不要把我送回去，好嗎？我的父母不想要我，因為我總是看到不存在的東西。”

“你看到什麼？”我愛羅問，男孩伸手指向祂身後。原來那隻小精靈沒有離開，充滿興趣的一路跟了過來，此時它的紫色還有一半沒褪乾淨呢。

需要知道的是，一般人看不見小精靈，也看不見妖精和鬼魂。這說明新希擁有強大的力量，也是他被遺棄在深山中的原因。我愛羅告訴他：“一般的人無法看見它。你擁有強大的力量，我會教你怎麼使用，只要你願意留下來。”

“我願意！”男孩毫不猶豫的說，“我想要待在你身邊。”

於是山神張開手臂接受男孩的擁抱，擁抱祂等待了很久的繼承人。他們的擁抱持續很久，最後我愛羅用祂的尾巴換得了手臂的自由。

如果這個故事到此結束，那麼必定要以「他們從此過著幸福快樂的生活」劃下句點。然而我愛羅很快就發現，新希是這樣幼小，區區經歷過這個世界六季的風雪與六季的花開，有一天他能長成堅實的橡樹，但樹苗在大樹下是不可能長高的。我愛羅正是那棵大樹。

當祂發現新希逐漸變得昏沉，失去了活力，祂就明白到祂必須放手。這男孩和神明與妖精相處得越久，他做為人的部份就越稀薄，因為他原本就還未長大成人。我愛羅做出艱難的決定，要讓男孩回到人類之中去成長，不用說，深愛山神的男孩並不能體會其中的必要，不過此時他也沒有大吵大嚷的精神了，只能抱緊山神的尾巴，將臉深深埋在棕色帶著一圈圈黑的毛髮裡面。

“我不要走。”他說，“我可以就在這裡躺下變成永恆。我不在乎。”*1

這是個天真又執拗的孩子，活得那麼短暫就敢談論永恆；對著在乎他的人說自己為了祂不在乎一切。

我愛羅的心意堅定，任由新希抱在祂的尾巴上，繼續走來走去收拾東西，男孩委屈的喊：“你要像我爸爸一樣拋棄我嗎？”

“我不會像你的父親，因為我像你。現在我知道你為什麼讓我覺得熟悉了。”我愛羅說，“在我生命的開頭，一段很短的時間裡，我也曾經是有強大力量的小孩，我被人類驅逐，在山裡迷失又驚恐，沒有人像我對待你一樣的對待我。所以我知道你愛我，像在黑暗中愛一束光，可是我不要你待在黑暗中，你要到光裡面去。有一天我會在那裡找到你，而不是在黑暗中獨佔你。”

男孩知道山神心意已決，便向祂要求一個禮物，一個信念與憑證，“一個親吻。”他說。

於是山神親吻他的額頭，保證自己不會忘記他，當祂去尋找男孩的那一天，家門口的楓樹最多最多只會比今天高一個拳頭的高度。

新希終於安心的睡著了。他以為高大的樹木一定長得很快，不知道事實正相反，無論是樹還是我愛羅，新希都長得比他們快得太多太多。

我愛羅抱起男孩，乘著夜色來到人類的城鎮。距離祂上一次造訪，人類變了很多，但做事的邏輯很難改變，山神很容易就找到了收留無家孩童的建築。祂在它的各個角落深深呼吸，沒有聞到悲傷與痛苦，那些跟隨祂來的小精靈也反應良好，沒有一個變色，只是繼續圍繞在他們周遭唸叨：新希~再見~新希~

祂將男孩放在門前的階梯上，坐在旁邊看護他，直到一位女士在幾個小時後打開門，我愛羅在看不見祂的人類面前最後再吻了男孩一次。 

“直到十八歲之前，你不會再看見別人看不見的事物。”祂對沉睡的孩子說，“但你會很幸運。每一個你看不見的存在都會保護你，包括我。”

祂輕聲道別，和精靈一起消失在晨光裡。 

這一天，福利院的人們驚訝的發現門前有個被遺棄的孩子。他們驚訝的並不是這孩子本身，畢竟這是福利院，棄兒出現得比蘋果樹結蘋果還穩定。人們驚訝的是這男孩睡得很香，手腳溫暖，像有人抱了他一夜而不是被獨個兒留在台階上，身上也沒有半分露水的寒氣。更別說他抱著的小包袱裡放著很多錢，足夠養大他，還有將會和他共用一個標準房的四個室友。

對於這場不尋常的遺棄，名叫新希的男孩什麼也想不起來，整件事因此顯得更加神秘與戲劇化。院長甚至懷疑他們被牽扯進某些豪門恩怨，為此提心吊膽了好幾天。 

至於新希苦苦思索之後說的：“有個狸貓人抱著我走在森林裡，餵我吃漿果。”則不過是孩童的一場夢，沒有人當一回事。 

新希是個不太普通的高中生。乍看上去，他和同齡人沒什麼不同，最多是高一點、俊俏一點，成績比較好，而且在校足球隊踢主力。固然優秀，不過每個學校都有這樣的人。

孤兒可以算是個特別之處，不過新希在福利院長大，所有朋友都是孤兒，最要好的兩個朋友更是他從小的室友，所以這也不太值得一提。

但是從兩天前開始，新希察覺自己看見了一些別人看不見的東西，會說話的貓啊，向他打招呼的青蛙呀。而現在，剛剛放學的此時此刻，他看見一個穿著舊式服裝的男人，頭頂一對狸耳朵，衣服下擺大方的冒出一條狸尾巴。這個畫面裡唯一正常的存在是飲料販賣機，但是狸貓男人正在盯著它瞧，這又很不正常了。

新希一直看著他，不像過去兩天那樣瞥一眼就假裝沒看見，直到狸貓人回過頭，對上他的目光。他好像不意外自己被看見，那條大尾巴還是沒有收斂的垂著。

“你想喝汽水嗎？”狸貓人問。 

新希看見，他的眼睛像陽光下的湖水，頭髮紅如春天盛開的牡丹。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *1 出自《冰雪皇后》


End file.
